gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovw-dc Wrozzo
|production=Mass Production |transformable=Yes |specialized=Amphibious |type=Suit |image=Wrozzo.png;MS mode Wrozzo2.png;MA mode Wrozzo_alt_color_1.png;Alt color 1 Front Wrozzo_alt_color_1_rear.png;Alt color 1 Rear Wrozzo_alt_color_1_trns.png;Alt color 1 MA mode Wrozzo_alt_color_2.png;Alt color 2 Front Wrozzo_alt_color_2_rear.png;Alt color 2 Rear Wrozzo_alt_color_2_trns.png;Alt color 2 MA mode |designation=ovm-zgc |OfficialName=Wrozzo |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~32, |first=164 |manufacturer=Vagan, |operator=Vagan, |pilot=Zeheart Galette, Leil Light, Darrest Goon |paccommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=*Wrozzo Cannon *2 x Wrozzo Claws **Missile launcher |OptionalEquip=*Plasma particle bomb }} The Wrozzo is a amphibious Vagan mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Zeheart Galette. Technology & Combat Characteristics Considered as Vagan's first Amphibious Mobile Suit, the Wrozzo is specially developed for use for both swampy and underwater terrain. Compared to the Gomel, the Wrozzo is much more streamline in design in Mobile Armor Mode, able to cruise through underwater areas using special propulsion engines. As its also similar to the Gomel in some ways, the Wrozzo is armed with two solid claws, which can take down enemy mobile suits and launch missiles to counter attacks and a beam cannon in the chest. As the Wrozzo is a successful in Vagan's designs, several of these machines were painted in custom colors. Zeheart's machine is painted red, similar to the xvm-zgc Zeydra and the xvt-zgc Ghirarga. Armaments ;*Wrozzo Cannon :Mounted on the chest. Generates a very wide beam ideal for eliminating difficult enemies that stand before the Wrozzo. ;*Wrozzo Claws :The Wrozzo is armed with two solid claws which can strike down enemy mobile suits. Although it doesn't have a beam vulcan gun or a beam saber, it can launch missiles to take down enemies. ;*Plasma Particle Bomb :An explosive device that releases electromagnetically infused plasma to generate immense heat, and produces a destructive shock wave that is able to detonate a base's energy plants. History The Wrozzo is developed by the Vagan as a next-generation mobile suit for underwater combat. As they were first tested and approved for mass production, the mobile suit's battle debut is during the battle of Rostroulan. Some of these machines were assigned to be led by commanding officer Zeheart Galette as they went into a secret entrance inside the base and plan to destroy it from the inside. After planting the bomb, Zeheart were eventually involved in the battle, where he battle against Kio Asuno with AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress and Gundam AGE-3 Fortress are too much powerful for Zeheart's Wrozzo to handle and eventually lost its right arm, resulting Zeheart's defeat and forcing him to abandoned his Wrozzo with Kio were forced to pull back to find the bomb after he were being informed. Gallery Wrozzo-colors2.gif|Wrozzo alternate colors 3rd_ms_b_014.gif|Zeheart Custom Color 3rd_ms_b_016.gif 1337501426954.jpg Trivia *Both the Gomel and the Wrozzo are inspired from the Principality of Zeon and Neo Zeon's amphibious mobile suits. More importantly, both were inspired from the MSM-03C Hygogg from Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. *The color of Zeheart's Wrozzo and also its speed mirrors to the Mobile Suits piloted by Ace Pilot Char Aznable of the Universal Century timeline, with a running gag that his mobile suits (and subsequently all red mobile suits in the Gundam metaverse) are three times faster than the original. Interestingly, the Red Wrozzo is a reference to Char's MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type of Mobile Suit Gundam. External Links